The Dancer
by TWBB
Summary: Jasper and Emmett drag Edward to one of their favorite hot spots, will a new dancer catch Edward's attention?


After more than ninety years living as a vampire you could say I've had plenty of time to obtain a wealth of knowledge, and I have. I've studied and excelled in subjects of mathematics, sciences, literature and medicine.

Knowledge only gets you so far in a life that has you constantly moving, constantly avoiding and hiding from people's suspicions. I'm thankful that my mind reading ability has saved my brothers and myself in situations before.

After Jasper, Emmett and I went to college numerous times, we still couldn't get comfortable enough in one place to fathom using our educations in a real work place in the human world. So, seeking out some form of normalcy in our supernatural world we focused on the only thing we all had a passion for: Women.

Nights were spent at restaurants, bars and clubs, anywhere we thought would be the 'hot spot' in the city we happened to be in at the time.

We had different favorites all over the world that we would frequently return to. Which is how we ended up in San Francisco at the strip club _Center Folds_ again.

Jasper and Emmett both had dancers here that they seemed to have some lingering connection with. Apparently the sex was _that _good, and for us, that was what it was all about. Just like any young men, we craved it.

Many male vampires that mingled in the human world did it for the blood. My brothers and I were different. We chose to feed on animals, for selfish reasons. The longer you go without human blood the less you want it, so we chose to seduce our humans instead of feeding from them.

And the seducing part was an easy task for our kind.

The first time Rosie Cheeks swayed her tight ass back and forth in front of us, I thought my eardrums would crack from the booming yells coming from Emmett at my side. When she caught Emmett's eye I was surprised at how filthy her thoughts were.

_Perfect for him._

When Ali came out and dropped down into the splits on center stage, I felt like the biggest pervert in the whole world. She was so tiny, but Jasper's lust was bouncing off the fucking walls and I had a hard-on that would put Ron Jeremy to shame.

We were sitting at the end of the stage, Ali and Rose had already performed and were now sitting on the laps of Em and Jazz.

Well, grinding on them.

_Fuck! I wish I could take her right here._ Emmett was imagining Rosie's leather boyshorts ripped off her hips while she continued grinding on him, but with no barrier between them.

_He's so solid, mmm, I would fuck him proper._ Rosie swung her body around and straddled Emmett, pressing her tits in his face.

The song that was playing ended as a dancer left the stage. As soon as the new beat started it seemed like the whole atmosphere changed. I felt an electric hum buzz through my hard body. Multi-colored lights flashed and darted back and forth in rhythm with the seductive music. Artificial fog lifted from the floor and swirled around the stage.

_Shit! I should get Jasper out of here. He might like her. _Ali was trying to formulate a plan; she stood up quickly, offering a hand to Jasper.

"How about we go to a private room sweetie? This one is on me," she said with a wink.

_Yes, please. Enjoy the show Eddie._ He patted my shoulder as he passed.

_Hell no!_ Rose shouted in her mind. _No way she's taking anymore of what's mine_!

Rose was off of Emmett and dragging him to the back of the club so fast she could have been a damn vamp.

Something was definitely going on with those two. We had been here numerous times and they never seemed to be in competition or jealous of any other dancer that worked here. In fact, though _Center Folds_ only hired attractive girls, Rosie and Ali were by far the prettiest here.

_Until now._

As soon as she walked out on stage, I was both in awe and in pain. It seemed like all the venom in my body went to one of two places: my mouth or my cock. I wanted to taste her, I wanted to fuck her, and I was instantly at war with myself over which I wanted more.

Her body was phenomenal; she came strutting on stage in a satin black panty and bra set covered by a tight lace nightie. It was black with long sleeves that flared slightly at the wrists and was just long enough to reach the bottom swell of her ass cheeks. The black stiletto heels she had on made her slender legs look like they were never ending, her hips and ass gave her voluptuous shape, but I could see how the muscles in her tight stomach flexed as she walked towards the pole.

Her heart was beating strong and steady. She seemed completely at ease, even though she shouldn't have been, especially with me present. I could see the pulse point in her neck, gently bobbing with the blood flowing through. I wanted to lick it, nip it and drink from it. She smelt amazing, inviting.

Her long, dark hair was styled in big, thick curls teased slightly. _Freshly fucked hair_. That's what it looked like. Her face was stunningly plain, but extremely beautiful with big brown eyes, full pink lips, and flawless pale skin. Her confidence, sex appeal and scent made her mesmerizing.

Her body swayed to the music. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, her hands skimming down her neck, along the sides of her breasts, over her stomach and down between her legs where she touched herself briefly before pulling the hem of her nightie up, removing it from her body.

Then she tossed it in my face.

I was shocked that I hadn't seen it coming, how I had not heard her intentions of doing it. It was then that I realized I couldn't hear her mind. I was so focused on her I didn't even notice it before, but even now that I was trying to hear her, I couldn't. She was silent.

I grabbed the fabric, feeling the warmth it still held from the heat of her body. I tried to be discreet as I inhaled her scent in an even more concentrated form causing my cock twitch and venom to pool on my tongue.

I was so fucked.

I watched her perform and had to admit she was possibly the best dancer I had ever laid eyes on. She did things on the pole I didn't even know were possible. By the time she was done I had a beer bottle half full of venom, I finally sick of swallowing every three seconds I decided to start spitting it out.

She walked to the front of the stage and squatted in front of me, her perky tits on display. "Can I get my slip back?" Her voice was like sex, seductive and sweet, with a slight feminine huskiness to it.

"Can I get some private time?"

I don't know how my mind was working, but I had to have more time with her. My cock was begging for it, practically weeping.

"Sure thing handsome," she said as she gracefully exited the stage and took my hand. "We'll head back to a room and you can tell me what you like."

We walked towards the back of the club and she nodded toward the bouncer that seemed to be keeping watch. She led me to a small private room and then closed the door behind us. The walls were painted blood red, which was not going to help with the circumstances. There was a small black leather loveseat centered on the back wall, and some black and white portraits framed on the walls. They all seemed to be women in different dance positions. _Fitting_.

"Have a seat," she said, motioning towards the loveseat. "So, tell me what kind of music you like and I'll dance for you."

I didn't know how to let her know I didn't want to watch her dance again. I was done watching. I wanted to touch and feel and taste.

"How about _you_ tell me what kind of music you like and I'll dance for you."

"Seriously? Is this some kind of fantasy of yours or something?" She arched an eyebrow at me.

"No, I just thought you could use a break. You get to watch while I dance."

I was trying any tactic possible to not just distract her, but me as well. The small room was warm, and her scent was smothering me.

"Normally I wouldn't be comfortable with this, but you seem…different," she said as she tilted her head to the side slightly and stared into my eyes. "I'm not scared of you," she whispered.

_You should be_. Venom filled my mouth again, almost as if she issued a challenge.

She stood and walked to the corner, turning on a small stereo system before a sensual melody filled the room. She walked back toward the loveseat, gliding her hand across my back as she passed. I could feel my cock hardening further as a shiver ran through me.

"Show me what you got," she said as she plopped down in the seat.

I let the music flow through me, my body swaying slightly to the beat. I stood in front of her and let her warm chocolate eyes lock with my honey colored ones. I slowly started unbuttoning my shirt. When I reached the bottom, I pulled it off my body and tossed it in her direction. She giggled lightly, surely remembering she did the same thing to me.

"So fucking hot," she whispered as I watched her eyes devour my upper body.

"Like what you see?"

"I do," she said as she reached her hand out and ran her fingers over the ripples of my abs. Her fingers gently flowed through the light hair that went from my belly button to the top of my jeans. I could feel a small rumble in my chest as my cock twitched against my jeans.

"Hmm," she hummed softly as she traced the outline of my cock through my pants.

I growled as I grabbed her hand and brought it to my mouth. I could smell _her_. It was the hand she used to touch herself on stage. I slipped two of her fingers into my mouth and swirled my cold tongue around them in rhythm with the music.

"You taste amazing," I mumbled against her fingers, placing a small kiss on the tips of each one. She moaned and her head lulled back slightly.

She grabbed my hip with her other hand and pulled my body towards her. Her face was level with my now throbbing dick and I could feel her hot breath on me. She ran her nose from hip to hip.

"You smell amazing," she murmured before placing a light kiss on my belly button. I lost my shit; in an instant I had her laid out, one leg up on the back of the couch, the other hanging off the side. She was spread open wide and my face was centimeters from her pussy.

I was panting; my cold breath caused goose bumps to rise on every inch of her skin. Her hips bucked as I cupped her soaked sex.

"Ughn, fuck me," she moaned as her fingers threaded through my hair. I bunched her panties in my fist and easily ripped them from her body.

"Now I'm going to _really_ taste you," I gritted through clenched teeth. I was overwhelmed, horny as fuck and thirsty, _so_ fucking thirsty. I could hear her heart pumping, hear the flow of blood through her veins. My throat was on fire, craving warm, thick, rich blood to quench the burn.

"Please," she whispered, tugging on my hair, snapping me out of my bloodlust, bringing me right back to horny as fuck.

I placed a gentle kiss on her clit. She tightened her grip on my hair, attempting to anchor me to her, but I pulled away for just a moment to lick my lips, tasting her.

_So fucking amazing._

I slid both my hands under her ass to keep her from moving while I licked long, slow strokes from her entrance to her clit, sucking gently every time I reached it. She was withering and twitching against my mouth.

I moved one of my hands up to her pussy and gently pushed two fingers into her warmth, and fuck was she warm. I could feel the slight quiver of her pussy muscles, preparing for orgasm.

Her heart rate had sped up; I could see blood rise to the surface of her skin, a heated blush covering her chest and cheeks. I wanted to _taste_ her.

I removed my mouth from her pussy, but continued the in and out motion of my fingers. I kissed her inner thigh, right above her femoral artery before letting my razor sharp teeth graze the skin lightly, slicing a thin cut.

I watched the blood bead at the surface of the skin. Venom quickly filled my mouth, mixing with her juices. I pressed the flat of my tongue against the small cut and let the warm blood melt into my taste buds. I sucked softly just wanting a little more of her in me.

I had never tested my restraint like this, but everything about her drew me in. I let my tongue lap at the open flesh and watched as it sealed, regretting it instantly. I wanted more of her.

Just then she cried out, clamping tightly around my fingers. I looked up at her beautiful face and watched as a drop of sweat trickled down the column of her throat. The scent of her blood polluted me. Mind, body and soul, I wanted her. Blood was pounding through her veins, pooled at the surface of her skin, taunting me.

And I bit.

Like a hot knife through soft butter my teeth sunk into her thigh, her rich sweet flavor pouring into my mouth as she cried out.

I took deep greedy pulls, my body rejoicing at the combination of _both_ her flavors in my mouth.

"I'm not scared of you," the soft words fell from her lips as my eyes met hers, a small content smile tugging at her lips as she stroked my hair.

I squeezed my eyes closed tightly as I pulled my mouth away from her skin, kissing the wound softly as if asking for forgiveness.

"I forgive you," she murmured, as if she read my mind. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Thank you," she whispered as I scooped her up.

Then I ran.


End file.
